


Морской бой

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, General, fandom OE-AU 2017, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: По заданию: Кассандра (никто не верит в дурные предсказания).





	Морской бой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.  
> Бета Svitlenebo - http://www.diary.ru/member/?3373951.

* * *  
  
Три клетки вниз.  
  
Четыре в сторону.  
  
Г-3.  
  
Мимо.  
  
Олафу четырнадцать. У него серые глаза, светлые, аккуратно причесанные волосы и темный, резко выделяющийся на бледной коже шрам на щеке — воспоминание о неудачной поездке на море, когда он чуть не утонул.  
  
Олаф мечтает поступить в военно-морское училище в Хексберг. Он прилежно занимается — но уроки проходят скучно, и слушать преподавателя быстро надоедает. И слегка помятый тетрадный листок в клетку с разворачивающимся на нем морским сражением кажется намного интереснее заунывной лекции.  
  
Пять клеток вниз, три в сторону.  
  
В-5.  
  
Мимо.  
  
Волосы Ротгера — длиннее, темнее, растрепаннее. У него вечно смеющиеся карие глаза и смуглая, несмотря на бергерскую кровь, кожа.  
  
Его цель — то же самое военно-морское училище, но в остальном они с Олафом настолько разные, насколько это вообще возможно.  
  
Шесть вниз и две в сторону.  
  
Б-6.  
  
Ранен.  
  
И существует то, о чем ни один из них не помнит и не вспомнит никогда.  
  
* * *  
  
_Самым неожиданным оказывается гостеприимство талигойца. Ротгер любезен, весел и добродушен — это сбивает с толку. Он враг, но с ним куда проще, чем со своими. Мысли о погибшем флоте не покидают Олафа ни на мгновение — когда он один. С Ротгером они словно отступают на второй план, окутываются туманом, как вершина Энтенизель. Олаф и сам не замечает, насколько увлекается беседами с Ротгером, когда тот приходит навещать его. И насколько становится зависимым от этих разговоров и от его компании._  
  
* * *  
  
Семь вниз и две в сторону.  
  
Б-7.  
  
Ранен.  
  
* * *  
  
_Кэцхен говорят с ним — шепчут ветреными ночами, что ничего хорошего из их знакомства не выйдет. Что если они и дальше будут строить из себя друзей, все закончится плохо для всех — ведь они враги. Ротгер беззаботно отмахивается от их слов, не веря в дурные предсказания. Он не хочет слышать своих девочек, потому что слишком привязался к тому, к кому не следовало… и ему это нравится._  
  
* * *  
  
Восемь вниз и две в сторону.  
  
Б-8.  
  
Ранен.  
  
* * *  
  
_Обмен пленниками состоялся неожиданно — Дриксен вернула своего адмирала цур зее, а Талиг получил своего офицера. Прощание с Ротгером ощущается как сон. Слова падают, будто камни: «Вы же понимаете, что в следующую нашу встречу мы снова будем врагами?». Кем же они были до этого? Разве не врагами? Темные глаза Ротгера впервые не смеются, и Олаф понимает, что он прав, и что новое сражение будет, и им придется драться на разных сторонах._  
  
…Так и происходит.  
  
Море кажется объятым огнем. Треск горящего дерева, стон рушащихся мачт. Все заволакивает дымом, из которого доносятся крики своих или врагов — уже не понять.  
  
Ротгер думает о словах кэцхен. Девочки были правы — они уничтожили друг друга, Олаф и он. Но иначе было нельзя.  
  
Ротгер дожидается, пока дриксенский флагман подходит на нужное для абордажа расстояние — и поджигает дорожку пороха, ведущую к оружейному складу.  
  
Перед тем как мир взрывается, ему кажется, что он видит сквозь дым понимающий и спокойный взгляд Олафа.  
  
* * *  
  
Девять вниз и две в сторону.  
  
Б-9.  
  
Убит.  
  
* * *  
  
Мятый тетрадный лист отодвинут — морской бой окончен. Ротгер откидывается на стуле, бросает взгляд на учителя, а потом — в окно. Олаф тоже поворачивается и смотрит на улицу. В промежутке между соседними домами виднеется вода. Ротгер вдыхает влажный солоноватый воздух и улыбается, а потом легко толкает Олафа в бок:  
  
— Ну что, пойдем после школы прогуляемся по набережной?


End file.
